1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermal dissipation, and more particularly, to an airflow guider for use in a heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,548 disclosed a heat dissipating device composed of a heat spreader, a plurality of first fins, and a fan. The first fins include a guiding fin having a body and an inclined sidewall bent from the body, for guiding the airflow generated by the fan.
When the heat dissipating device is operated and the airflow of the fan passes through under the guiding fin to flow outside, the airflow is guided by the inclined sidewall to flow downward in such a way that the airflow can flow to heating elements located on a circuit board or motherboard below the inclined sidewall. In this way, the heat dissipating device can provide thermal dissipation for not only a CPU of a computer but also heating elements in the proximity of the CPU. Besides, as can be seen from FIG. 3 of the '548 patent, the guiding fin further includes a bottom edge located at a bottom lateral side thereof for blocking a part of the airflow located at the bottom side of the guiding fin and for interfering it and then guiding it to flow downward. In this way, the airflow can be blown by the fan down to heating elements located below the bottom side of the guiding fan.
However, the guiding fin must be assembled with the first fins together, such that it limits the assembly of the guiding fin. In other words, the guiding fin fails to be singly assembled with other types of the heat sink.